Slinger's Academy: Year One
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: This is an updated version of my old Slug slinger's Academy story, with a little twist. Follow Ben Shane through his first year at the most prestigious boarding school in Slugterra. Slinger's Academy. Set after the Return of the Elementals, so it contains a few spoilers from it. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

10 year old Ben Shane was playing with his parents and grandfather's slugs while they, along with the rest of the Shane Gang were away on business out in Wind Farm Cavern.

"Seriously Doc, wait up." Ben said with a grin as he chased the energy elemental, along with Suds, Glimmer, Noodle and Mo.

Doc grinned as he and the other slugs stopped and Suds spat out a little soap, which Ben slipped on and wound up going over the edge of the cavern floor into the darkness below.

* * *

><p>Doc's point of view.<p>

"Go get Fire." He said Mo.

Fire is the name of the Fire Elemental. The Shane Gang decided to keep them and slugs were more than happy for it and each claimed a slinger. Doc stayed with Eli, the air elemental chose Trixie, who named him Air, Kord got the water elemental that he named Water; Pronto got the earth elemental, that he named Earth and Junji got the fire elemental, which he named Fire.

Mo nodded and hopped off.

"What happened?" Fire asked

Doc explained the problem.

Fire nodded and jumped after Ben.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Ben screamed as he fell.

"Dad is going to kill Doc." Ben said.

However, before he felt impact, Fire, who had been going so fast he had velocimorphed, flew under him and caught him.

"Thanks Fire." Ben said

Before they headed up, Ben noticed something in the firelight.

"Fire, do you see that?" He asked

Fire looked where he was pointing and nodded.

"Let's check it out." Ben said

Fire nodded and flew down to the site, which appeared to be a wall of lava rocks, that they somehow managed to pass through easily.

"Did we do that?" Ben asked as the landed and Fire returned to protoform on his shoulder and shrugged.

Then all of a sudden, a shadow clan member appeared.

"Oh great, where's dad when you need him." Ben muttered

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eli, Trixie and the rest of the gang returned to the hideout, surprised to see that Ben wasn't messing with the slugs they'd left behind.<p>

"Doc, where's Ben?" Eli asked the slug he'd left in charge.

Doc began chirping so quickly Eli could barely understand him.

"Doc you are so grounded." Eli said as he loaded Burpy into his blaster and fired.

Burpy went updraft and Eli jumped on him and followed his sons path, right through the wall, where he found his son face to face with a member of the shadow clan.

"Dad." Ben said, running behind his father for protection.

"It's okay Ben, I'm here now." Eli said to his son.

Burpy hopped off Eli's shoulder and began to try to calm Ben down while Eli talked to the shadow clan.

"What is this place?" Eli asked

"Very sacred ground. The fire elemental recognizes this place." The shadow clan member said.

"You do?" Eli asked

The slug nodded and gestured for the shadow clan to continue.

"This place is where the fire elemental created the original infurnus slug, the one yours descends from." The shadow clan said

"Is it still here." Eli asked

"Yes, it is right here." The shadow clan said, holding out a slug for them to see. It looked like an infurnus slug, but much older than Burpy and Juju and it looked more powerful.

Burpy chirped in delight as the clan lowered the slug towards Ben.

"He's its yours if you want it and the slug wants it." Eli said.

Ben held out his hand and the infurnus hopped into it.

"Cool." Ben said with a grin.

"He will also need this." The clan said and suddenly a black blaster with green lines and a green Shane star appeared in his hand.

"This blaster is the only one of its kind. It fire fusion shots without need of modifications, along with megamorphs, though that is only scratching the surface. All of the original slugs that directly descend from the elementals are almost as powerful as them. Every one of them has the ability to super morph, ultra morph and the most powerful one of all, super ultramorph. It is the only blaster that can withstand the amount of energy the slugs will give off. It also has a tracking feature that will allow your son locate the other originals." The shadow clan said, giving Ben the blaster.

"Cool." He said again.

"Thank you, come on Ben, let's go." Eli said, leading his son out of the cavern as they fired their infurnuses.

5 years later.

A 15 year old Ben Shane walked out of the hide out with his infurnus that he'd named Spire and into the service bay, where his Bison Mecha Odin (OD-N model), was waiting.

"You guys ready?" He asked his other slugs down in his bandoleer, all of which were like Spire.

They all chirped in excitement while Ben waited for his grandfather, who would be taking him to the most prestigious boarding school in all of Slugterra, Slingers Academy.

"You all set?" Will Shane asked as he helped Ben fasten the trailer with all his stuff in it to his mecha.

"Yep." Ben said, as he hopped on board and Will hopped on board his own mecha, which looked just like Lucky, in fact, the only difference was that the model was LKE2.

And with that, the 2 of them headed off for SA. Little did they know that doing so would be easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a little while, I got into a little trouble with my parents and don't have a lot of access to a computer, so I won't be posting as often as I usually do. But now, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>As Ben and Will rode through the caverns, Will couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.<p>

Ben noticed his grandfather's tenseness and kept one hand on his blaster at all times. Spire chirped something into his ear.

"I trust Grandpa's instincts. If he thinks something's wrong, I'm going to be prepared." Ben said to his slug.

Spire nodded.

* * *

><p>When they were about halfway to the academy, Will's suspicions were confirmed, as about 20 people popped up out of nowhere and began slinging ghouls at them.<p>

"How did they get these ghouls, I thought they were all cured when Blakk and the goon were defeated." Ben asked, remembering the stories his parents, Kord, Pronto, and Junji had told him about the ghoul wars of Slugterra.

"They were, but apparently, someone else is picking up where they left off." His grandfather agreed.

"Halt, we have orders to obtain the Shane boy buy the orders of Blakk." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, I don't care who wants me. I'm not going anywhere." Ben said, loading his blaster with his Tazerling that he called Outage.

"Please, you think one tazerling is going to be any good against all of us?" the slinger asked.

"Let's find out." Ben said, setting his blaster to super ultramorph.

"Fire." the enemy said.

20 megamorphed hop jacks shot into the air.

"Please." Ben said, firing Outage, who took out all the ghouls in a single bolt.

Ben then loaded his thresher Razor, who super ultramorphed and took out all of their blasters.

Then he loaded his boon doc Energize and fired her at super ultramorph and cured all the ghouls.

Finally, he loaded his frostcrawler, 50 below and fired him at super ultramorph and he created a wall of ice between the ghoul slingers and him and his grandfather.

To add a little reinforcement, Ben loaded his rammstone, Quake and fired. The slug created a rock wall on top of the ice. He then loaded his lavalynx, Volcano, followed by his forgesmelter named Molten, creating a wall of molten metal, followed by Crystallize, his geoshard.

"Let's go." Ben said

"Right, hit it and don't look back." Will said as they moved at full throttle.

* * *

><p>Finally, they at Slinger's Academy.<p>

"Whoa." Ben said.

Whoa was right. The Academy was incredible. Huge dorm buildings rose all around the campus, each one having banners flowing through the air,each showing a breed of slug or a famous slugslinger, depending on what dorm it was. The teaching facilities looked incredible and best of all was the huge arena.

"Come on, let's go get you signed in." Will said, helping his grandson to the dorm assignments.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the women at the front desk was shocked.<p>

"Will Shane?" She asked

Will grinned and said "What dorm is my grandson Ben staying in?"

The women at her holopad and said "Eli Shane Hall. Here's your official school holopad."

Ben took it with a grin as they walked out.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Eli Shane hall, Ben was shocked at the huge, fully colored statue of his father. It looked just like him, except for the eyes, he had his mother's eyes. The statue Eli had his blaster in his hand with Burpy on his shoulder. Ben could easily recognize the slugs on his father's bandoleer as Joules, Doc and Banger and loaded into his double barrel blaster was Chiller and Spinner.<p>

"Wow. It's like looking in a mirror." Ben said

"Come on, let's go get you settled in." Will said, helping Ben take his things to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Ben's room, he was shocked. The room took up the top floor of the building and the elevator rode right up into it. His bed was the only in the room. For people anyway. Mounted to one wall was a huge slug roost, which all of his slugs were happy about. He had his own Plasma Vidscreen and mini kitchenette.

"This room is all mine?" Ben asked

"It looks like being the son of Eli Shane got you the best room in campus." Will said

"Sweet." Ben said as he began to unpack.

* * *

><p>After his grandfather left, Ben headed down to the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey, new guy, over here." A guy at a far table said as Ben looked for a table to eat at.

"Thanks, my name's Ben Shane and this is Spire." Ben said

"You're a Shane?" The guy asked

"Yeah." Ben said

"Cool my name's Adam Jackson and this is Cue." The guy who invited him over said, introducing himself and the speedstinger slug on his shoulder.

"I'm Trent Grace and this is Thrasher." The guy sitting across from him introduced himself and the thresher on his shoulder.

Finally Ben looked at the girl sitting on the end of the table with an aquabeek sitting on her shoulder.

"My name's Olivia Wildton and this Splash." She said

Almost immediately, Ben's own aquabeek Downpour hopped out of his pack and over to splash.

"Is Splash a girl?" Ben asked

"Yeah why?" Olivia said when she noticed

"Why do Spire and the rest of your slugs look different than even megamorph slugs?" Trent asked

"These guys are super ultramorphs. Way more powerful. They're actually the ancestors of every other slug besides the elementals." Ben said

"Wait, you mean the elementals are real." Adam asked

"Yeah, the energy elemental has actually been with my dad since he started slinging. Doc, my father's healer. The others each picked another slinger. Air went to mom, water went to Kord, earth went to Pronto and fire went to Junji." Ben said

"Sounds like your family has some cool slugs, but how does blaster fire your slugs at such a speed? Adam asked

"My blaster was actually created by the shadow clan for my slugs specifically . It's the only blaster in slugterra that can withstand the amount of energy my slugs give off." Ben explained.

The bell rang

* * *

><p>After lunch was beginning of the year testing, to see how skilled each student was at a particular study.<p>

For Ben, the tests were over slug slinging, trick shots, slugology, history of slugterra , blaster smithing, mecha construction, slug research, slugterra geology and hi tech science.


	4. Chapter 4

After exams, Ben and the rest of his new friends went to his dorm to hang out.

"This whole place is yours?" Adam asked

"Being the son of Eli Shane has it's advantages." Ben said with a grin.

"Just out of curiousity, how did you catch some of the most powerful slugs in Slugterra?" Olivia asked

"It all started when I was 10 years old. My parents and the rest of the Shane Gang were out on some illegal slug black market in Cornermane Cavern, which is actually the original home cavern of the Earth Elemental, so they left me home alone with the slugs they didn't take. I was playing with Doc and some of their other slugs and I fell of the edge of one of the cavern floors. The fire elemental saved me, but then we stumbled into the Spire's chamber. After my dad did some negotiations with the shadow clan, they gave me a specialized blaster that can fire my slugs at the required speeds, along with pick up the energy frequency of other slugs like Spire. I've been collecting ever since." Ben said

* * *

><p>"Hey look at this, they're holding a tournament at the Academy Arena. And the prize is a very rare slug, a Oceana (Oh-sheen-a) slug." Trent said<p>

"I'm entering." Ben said

"Sweet, this will be fun to watch." Olivia said

"You guys aren't going enter?" Ben asked

"What's the point if a Shane with super amped up slugs is entering." Adam said.

Ben grinned as he went to sign up.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

Ben was cleaning off his blaster for the tournament that night when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Ben said, putting his blaster in it's holster and walking up to the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find his parents, grandfather, Kord, Pronto and Junji standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, happily surprised to see them.

"You didn't think we'd miss your first official duel did you?" Trixie asked her son.

"I guess not." Ben agreed with a grin, as Spire hopped onto his shoulder, Outage, Grooves (Ben's Armashelt), 50 below, Silk (Arachnet), Energize and his Tormato G-Force hopped into his bandoleer and the rest of his slugs climbed into his backpack.

"Well, we better get going." Ben said, as they headed towards the arena.

* * *

><p>Ben made it to the finals easily. He found himself facing a senior named Luke Farkas.<p>

"You really think that just because you're a Shane you'll win." Luke said.

"What's it to you?" Ben asked

"I've got a sponsor that is willing to pay big money in order to get his hands on that slug." Luke said, loading a red slug tube into his blaster."

"A ghoul." Ben said, loading Energize into his blaster.

"Fire." the announcer said.

Luke fired the ghoul, a grimmstone, while Ben fired Energize, who cured the ghoul.

"He's got ghouls. How?" Eli said, since his father hadn't told him about the incident that had occurred while he was escorting Ben to school.

"Eli, get a closer look at that guy's blaster." Trixie said, tossing her husband a pair of binoculars.

"Blakk." Eli said, recognizing the red v logo on the blaster.

"Doc, time to do some damage control." Eli said to the energy elemental, who nodded and hopped into Eli's blaster.

However, before Eli could even fire, Ben switched his blaster to fusion mode and loaded Spire and Outage,who used their novashock move to defeat Luke.

"Winner, Ben Shane is the winner." the announcer said.

Before Ben could even walk towards the podium, Luke appeared to have one last trick up his sleeve. He attached a mod to his blaster and fired.

It was a double barrel mod and the slugs that were fired were a grimmstone and hop jack. The ghouled fusion shot hit Ben right in the chest.

"NO!" Trixie screamed.

"Burpy, get me down there, now." Eli said, swapping out doc for burpy.

When Burpy went updraft, Eli jumped on and loaded Joules and Mucky into his own double barrel and set his blaster to megamorph and fired. The electro spike move took out Luke easily.

Meanwhile, Junji had used Juju to get himself and Trixie down to Ben's side.

Trixie loaded Energize and fired her at Ben, who seemed to stir.

Energize chirped that Ben would be okay, just injured and sick for awhile.

"We need to get him back to the hideout." Junji says.

"Agreed, go get Eli and Doc. I'll keep watch over him." Trixie said to the eastern champion, who nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got Ben back to the hideout, Kord carried Ben up to his room and put him on his bed, since he was still out cold.

"Kord, Pronto, Junji, dad, come on, we're going to Blakk's old cavern. Trixie, you stay here and take care of Ben." Eli said

"Right, and Eli can I please have Ben's get well soon gift?" Trixie asked

Eli nodded and handed his wife a slug tube which contained the oceana slug that Ben had won in the tournament.

"Be careful." Trixie said

"Not likely." Eli called back.

* * *

><p>When Ben opened his eyes, he felt horrible and in pain.<p>

"Look who's finally up." His mom said, bringing him a tray with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of water.

"What happened?" Ben asked

"You got hit a ghouled rock armor fusion. According to Doc and Energize, you got hit by too much dark energy for them to cure right now. Energize was able speed up the process a bit, but you'll still be sick and injured for at least a month until the dark energy goes down." Trixie said

"So what am I supposed to do til then?" Ben asked before he coughed.

"Work in bonding with this little guy." Trixie said, handing Ben the slug tube with the oceana slug in it

Immediately, Ben's blaster went off.

"Can I have my blaster?" Ben asked

Trixie nodded and handed her son his blaster.

Ben held the slug tube up next to his blaster.

"We've got a match, you're the original oceana slug aren't you?" Ben asked

The slug nodded nervously.

"How would you like to join my team?" Ben asked

The slug seemed to sigh with relief and nodded.

"Glad to have you. I think I'll name you Storm, that alright with you?" Ben asked

The slug nodded as it hopped out of it's tube and into Ben's hand to let him examine her.

The oceana slug looked like boon doc with just one eye, but it was dark purple and it's antennae were shaped like waves.

"Glad to have you on my team." Ben said, as the slug cheered began to interact with the rest of Ben's slugs.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Olivia asked as she, Adam and Trent joined him.<p>

"Recovering." Ben said.

"I brought your homework." Trent said, placing Ben's datapad with all his assignments on it.

"Gee, thanks." Ben said sarcastically as he went back to his drawings.

"What's that?" Adam asked

"Since I've been lied up, I've been working on possible plans to get other slugs to go super ultramorph using a special accelerator." Ben said, showing them his designs.

"Impressive, but do you think it would work?" Adam asked

"Yes, except for 2 problems. 1, while there's no problems with creating an accelerator that can shoot slugs at that kind of speed, there's no way to make the blasters strong enough to withstand that kind of energy. 2, I suck at blasters. That's why I'm taking the class. All this stuff is purely theoretical right now." Ben said

"Still I'm sure that when you do crack this, it will be awesome." Adam said

"Yeah, it will." Ben agreed.


End file.
